


Lockdown

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, it's a complete accident.<br/>Kaido/Atsuro, breathplay, kind of pointless oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonake/gifts).



It had started as a complete accident.  
Atsuro had been rambling on about some new network security Naoya had put together (Naoya, always Naoya), getting into the technical details again now the orange haired chick wasn't there to remind him he was with normal beings (or hit him on the head), and after five minutes of it Kaido had just snapped and pressed both hands to his mouth with a cry of "for fucks' sake just _shut up_."  
And he'd expected Atsuro to blush and flail and push him away, but instead he'd tried to draw a little breath in shock and stayed where he was, eyes straight on Kaido's face, grabbing and hooking him there, staring at each other's face for several long moments until Atsuro's chest spasmed in once in a reflex attempt to take in air and he'd been the one to almost flail, his hands jerking away from Atsuro's face and to his sides, fingers curling nervously as Atsuro gasped and finally started breathing properly again.  
(And once more he'd found himself wondering how on earth the kid even exists, because he's not sure _he_ 'd have had the balls to just let someone cut off his air like that, even by accident, and not fight back. Especially someone like _him_. He isn't exactly the most trustworthy guy around.  
He tries to be when it comes to Atsuro, though. There's something about him that makes him hard to betray)

And so after several days of mulling over it and glaring at people trying to scuttle out of the way of his cranky, he finds himself in bed and his curiosity and fascination trample over his caution.  
He's slow and deliberate when he brings his hand to Atsuro's face again, gives him plenty of time to push it out of the way, because he knows Atsuro might be stupidly accomodating but when you hit his limits he's never been scared to stand up for himself and say no.  
Atsuro doesn't move. Instead his breath gets deeper (he's not sure whether he's preparing himself or whether the idea actually turns him on), and when Kaido's hand blocks off his mouth and nose again, his lips are lightly parted against his palm.  
It's silent, scarily silent. Atsuro's chest doesn't even move, and Kaido can hear his own breath much too loud, and his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. Atsuro's eyes stare at him silently, follow him when he shifts or tries to look away, and their grip on him is so strong that for a second it feels like Atsuro is the one holding him down and not the other way around.   
The fingers of his other hand come to caress his throat, and right on cue his chest jerks, just once, before he squeezes his eyes shut, swallows under Kaido's fingers, and re-opens them, dark and intense, his body both tense and melding down into the matress.  
He wants to kiss him so badly; that look is _so_ good on him, and so rare, but he'd have to take his hand away, and he doesn't quite want that yet.  
He moves his face closer instead, until it's _his_ heated breath that brushes Atsuro's face, and right when he's about to try and talk to relieve some of the tension, his chest spams again and his throat locks down, like an attempt to prevent air from escaping.   
"Jesus, you've got balls," he murmurs as Atsuro's chest jerks under him again, and then another time, and he suddenly realises that Atsuro's hands aren't even tied or held down, and when he checks they're fisted, one in the bed and the other in the side of Kaido's shirt.  
Once more, and Atsuro blinks, with the effort of not fighting back or reaching for air beyond Kaido's hand, and Kaido's own chest tightens, a knot of not-quite-pain right in the middle. He brushes hair off Atsuro's face, strangely gentle, and with the next heave of Atsuro's lungs he pulls his hand back, letting him gasp in a harsh breath before kissing him, insistant beyond all reason, spurred by a need to just feel him under his lips and feel his breath against his.  
Atsuro's eyes have slid shut by the time he starts breathing normally again, and when Kaido calls out to him he just hums acknowledgement, taking a long, deep breath before lazily opening his eyes again.  
"You all right there, Nerdlinger?"  
"Y-yeah."  
He smiles ( _smiles_ ), and Kaido gives up on trying to figure out how he even clicks and bends down to wrap arms around him and kiss him again, deep.


End file.
